California
This article is mostly about New California, NOT GUARDEDCHARLIE'S CALIFORNIA Overview California is a fairly new metropolis that is located on the west coast of the North American continent along the Pacific ocean. California is one of many towns/states that make up the nation Canada. It is the fastest growing, and the second largest out of the Canadian towns behind America, California with borders stretching into the New Spanish area. History 1st California - GuardedCharlie California was an old town run by GuardedCharlie until his banning for duplication of items. After GuardedCharlie was banned, the nation fell into inactivity and fell shortly after. California at its height controlled all of California and Baja California besides from a Tallinn outpost at San Francisco. It was the capital of the United States. It was a massive town, with most of the buildings concentraded on the Los Angles/San Diego area. 2nd California - _KoeGi_ A town called "California" was founded by Frankunderwod2's Alt called _KoeGi_. The town was founded sometime around February of 2018. The town didn't last longer then a month because _KoeGi_ was confirmed as a alt of Frankunderwod2 and was ip banned on March 27th 2018. 3rd California''' '' On June 2, 2018 the town of Redding was founded in northern California by a group of friends: jagster104, Comrade_Ginger, Evanator2016, Pitt43, RoverRoat, and SepticSlash. The town of Redding joined the nation of Seaterrica on its first day. Shortly after, Redding left the nation of Seaterrica and joined the nation of Canada. Becoming California On June 10, 2018 the town of Redding officially renamed to California to affirm its claims on the western coast of North America and arranged a diplomatic meeting with the Mayor of Danzig to remove his outposts in the California area. The effort had paid off as The mayor of Redding(Now known as California) agreed with the mayor of Danzig, resulting in The Danzig Agreement. '''''The Danzig Agreement The Agreement was a large victory for the Californians and boosted the morale of all within its walls. The Agreement entailed several requirements that the thriving city of California must fulfill. The mayor of Danzig required that The Californians must make a nice "settlement" at the location with the request of a wine orchard. In return, Danzig would remove its outposts and allow California to control the area. Rapid Expansion Soon after the Danzing Agreement California, California entered a state of rapid development. With gold intake at a all time high, money was no longer a problem and allowed California to reach its borders and expand beyond them. With the threat of a possible war with Seaterrica on the horizon, expansion on their southern borders were at top priority. A fight between Seaterrica and Canada over the now large and prosperous metropolis was seeming more and more realistic. Government Currently California's government is run by mayor/governor jag followed by the state council. The council must always consist of a even number of members, as the mayor has the tie breaker. The council consists of the actual council members and the 2 Treasures. The council currently consists of 6 members. Armed Forces Bigger than you'd expect. Enemies The town of Redding experienced serious harassment from TitoRaspus from the Nation of Spain, as well as the mayor of the Tallinn Outpost, EdgarPlaysDerpy, located at San Francisco. EdgarPlaysDerpy attacked the town of Redding and killed multiple citizens, as well as sexually harassing the citizens of the town and griefing around the town. With many of the previous issues solved, a new enemy looks to be emerging, Seaterrica. Category:Past Towns Category:Towns